


Mr. Castiel Novak's Murder Mysteries

by lovefromcaelina



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries Fusion, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Murder Mystery, destiel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefromcaelina/pseuds/lovefromcaelina
Summary: Castiel Novak came back to his home in Melbourne, intent on solving a crime that has pursued him since childhood. However, he gets more than he ever bargained for in a town filled with murder and conspiracy- a wealth of good friends, a new calling, and an uptight, yet handsome inspector.





	Mr. Castiel Novak's Murder Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I recently finished watching Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries on Netflix. (Honestly love that show, she's so badass.) But I got inspired by the relationship between Phryne Fisher and Jack Robinson, to create a similar story for my two favourite guys!  
> YOU DO NOT NEED TO HAVE WATCHED THE SHOW TO UNDERSTAND THIS - JUST LETTING YOU KNOW

Castiel Novak wrung his hands, wincing as the horn sounded above him. His eyes scanned the crowd standing on the docks, all waving and shouting at the new arrivals until his eyes alighted on a familiar red head grinning and waving wildly. Her colourful trousers and dress shirt were easy to pick out amid the sea of light pinks and whites. As was the sign she held above her head, which read “Welcome home, Cas!”. The women standing around her kept glancing up at it and frowning, clearly feeling they were being outdone in their excitement. He found a smile of his own and waved both arms in the air, resting his suitcases between his knees. Castiel ignored the irritated looks from the people around him, and squinted against the sun, feeling that in this bright sunlight, maybe returning home was not so bad an idea. 

“Cas!” Charlie pushed through the crowd toward him, and Castiel’s smile stretched impossibly further.  
Heedless of the suitcases in his arms, she crashed into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. When she pulled away from him, Charlie snatched one of the suitcases, and ignored his protests, strolling down the dock.  
Once Castiel was walking beside her, she began to bombard him with questions - too quick to answer a single one - and admonishments, and finally, general comments on his suitcases and his clothes.  
“Honestly, Cas. Your bags are absurdly heavy. You know, one doesn’t just flee London with two suitcases of books and a couple clothing articles.” Castiel glanced away, appearing for all intensive purposes entranced by the motor cars and able-bodied young men unloading and loading shipments. “You did bring extra clothes, didn’t you?”  
He stayed silent. “Cas! What did you do the entire trip?”  
He finally looked at her, a devilish smile playing across his lips. “I met some gentlemen who seemed more than happy to help me with that problem.”  
Charlie snorted, then shook her head, unable to stop a laugh. “And did they help with the undressing and dressing part as well?”  
“Well, they were gentlemen,” Castiel said earnestly. This earned an honest laugh from Charlie, and she linked her empty arm with his, leading him down the dock.

“So, you already picked a house?” Charlie was reclining on the armchair, swirling a glass of whiskey in one hand, while flipping through the hotel brochure with the other. “Agh! That’s not even near the best bar in town!”  
Castiel smiled, sifting through his coat pockets and pulling out a paper with an address. “It’s astounding, what one can do over the telephone these days. Especially when one has a friend the housing industry.”  
He handed the paper over to her, and Charlie lifted her eyebrows as she read the street, whistling softly. “Whoever they were, they definitely did well by you. I’ve driven by this house, and it’s defiantly worth every pound it cost.”  
She handed the paper back over, and Castiel shoved it back into his pocket, going to stand by the window. The view he was presented with was that of a busy street, one which he could vaguely remember from trips into town when he was young. Most memories of his childhood had been spent dry during his years serving in the War. He brought them out so frequently at the beginning, but after a while, they just felt like taunts to what he could never have again. So he shut them in a drawer so deep inside himself, that he was not sure if they could ever be found again.  
After a while, Castiel noticed the absence of ice clinking in a glass. In the silence, Charlie’s gaze felt like lead, pulling him down, away from the window, away from everyone and everything, into a little corner of himself that was devoid of all these thoughts. He resisted the urge to turn and meet her gaze, instead furrowing his brow at a car parked on the corner. He watched the driver leave and walk into a store called ‘Archie’s Herbs and Spices’.  
When Charlie spoke, it was not of the war, or the situation at home as he’d expected, but of an altogether heavier topic. “You know, coming back here, it’s not going to bring him back.”  
Castiel sighed. “I’m not here to try to bring him back.” He struggled to keep the irritation out of his voice. “I just want to finish what I started, so long ago.”  
“Yes, I understand. Just… Cas?”  
He turned then, unable to bear the slight quiver in Charlie’s voice.  
“Be careful.”  
Just then, a knock sounded on the door, and the two flinched. Castiel went to answer it as Charlie went to the megaphone***. When he opened the door, Castiel was greeted by one of the hotel staff.  
“A telegram for you, sir.” He handed over the envelope without any further introduction.  
“Ah… Thank you.”  
With a slight tip of the hat, the man disappeared down the hallway.  
“Well, who is it from?” Charlie came up to him, with the sweet sound of The Six Jumping Jacks trailing after her. Castiel tore the envelope open, and went through numerous emotions while reading the four lines.  
“Lady Naomi and Lord Zachariah invite you to a luncheon at their residence in Hale Manor.” It was the last line that made him sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. “With the addition of Balthazar…”  
Just the name alone was enough to make Castiel let out a long-suffering sigh, bringing two fingers to the bridge of his nose as if to ward off the impending headache that was Balthazar.  
“Oh come on, dear Cassie! You know you love seeing your extended family!” Charlie smirked at him, and he responded with an unbecoming gesture- one that would have caused his dear aunt Naomi a heart attack. “So,” Charlie’s voice was softer this time, more pitying, “are you going to go?”  
A dry laugh escaped him, and Castiel fell back into the recently vacated armchair.  
“Do you really think I have a choice?”


End file.
